The Relative Turnabout
by princesspsych
Summary: A 16 year old girl claims to have been framed for killing her school's mistress. Can Phoenix sort through the pile of evidence and find the real killer? Or will an innocent girl go to jail?


(AN: I wrote this as if I would be describing what would be happening as if it was actual game play (with a few addedness), so, it's not my usual style of writing. I hope it goes down well.)

1:1 Investigation

**January 2****9:00 AM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix: (*sigh* I wish I took longer off for the holidays. It's not like we're even going to have any customers so early in the year anyway)

Phone: …*beep**beep*….*beep**beep*…

Phoenix: (huh, what was that? Oh, my phone. Right.) *click* Hello this is Phoenix Wright, Attorney at law.

?: Yes!? Hello? Ineedyourhelp!

Phoenix: Whoa, slow down there. Who is this?

?: There's no time to explain! My name is Jaime Pollock. Please come to the detention center straight away!

Phoenix: Wait! Hold on just a sec- *click* (That was weird)

Maya: What's up Nick? That phone call sounded pretty exciting.

Phoenix: Looks like we have a case. And it sounds like we'd better hurry. (The first case of the year. Why do I feel like this is going to be a lot of trouble?)

**January 2 9:20 AM  
Detention Center**

[On the other side of the glass pane is a young woman. She's wearing a classic schoolgirl outfit, with the tie loosened, the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black t-shirt with a bright yellow lightning bolt design, and a pair of dark black jeans under the skirt)

?: You must be Phoenix Wright! It's about time you showed up!

Phoenix: Are you Jaime Pollock?

Jaime: The one and only. Look, you've got to help me! I've been framed!

Maya: Framed!? Framed for what?

Jaime:…Murder…

Phoenix: M-murder!? But…how old are you?

Jaime: I'm 16.

Phoenix: 16! And you're being charged for murder!?

Maya: Charged as an adult!?

Jaime: It's murder! It's not like I nicked some candy at a store. THIS IS SERIOUS!

Phoenix: Believe me, I understand that. Why do you start by telling us what happened?

Jaime: *sigh* Well, last night I was sitting in my dorm room doing homework.

Maya: You're dorm room? Are you in college? I thought you were only 16! You must be like a super genius!

Jaime: I'm not in college. I got to a private boarding school.

Maya: Oh. So, you're not smart?

Jaime: Just because I don't go to college yet doesn't mean I'm not smart!

Phoenix: Why don't we just get back to the story ok?

Jaime: Fine. As I was saying, I was just doing some homework, minding my own business, when out of nowhere these cops show up and arrest me for murdering Mistress Tally!

Phoenix: And you didn't?

Jaime: OF COURSE NOT! I hadn't seen anyone that night. The only time I left my room all day was to eat. Besides, I may be a petty crook, but I'd never kill anyone.

Phoenix: You said you were a petty crook, what does that mean?

Jaime: I kind of have a reputation over at the school, I can't help it ok. It's not my fault! They keep making stupid rules that shouldn't even exist! The only way to get anything done is to break them.

Phoenix: So, you constantly broke the rules at school? Hardly what I'd call a crook.

Jaime:…well…I might have broken a few city rules too…but that's not important! Look, Miles told me that if I was ever in trouble to call you. So are you going to help me or what!

Phoenix: Miles? You mean…Miles Edgeworth?

Jaime: eep!

Phoenix: How do you know Edgeworth?

Jaime: That's none of your business! It's…it's not important!

[Just then the vision before Phoenix goes haywire and he can see them, five psy-locks appear over Jaime]

Phoenix: (That looks like one tough cookie to crack. Looks like I'll have to hold off on my curiosity for the mean time).

Maya: So tell us Jaime, why do you think you were framed?

Jaime: How the heck should I know? Maybe they just needed a scapegoat and picked a random name. All I know is that I've been framed. You believe me don't you Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: (gah! When she looks at me like that how can I say no?) Of course I believe you. I'll take your case. The only way to prove your innocence would be to find out who the real criminal is. Do you have any ideas?

Jaime: Not a clue. I guess the best thing to do would be go ask around at the school. I mean, it was probably someone who's connected to the school. It's a bit down the street, called Hathaway's School for Girls. It's an all-female boarding school.

Maya: Don't worry Jaime. We're on the case now. We'll find out who framed you.

**Janurary 2 10:00 AM  
Entrance to Hathaway's School for Girls**

Maya: Wow Nick! This place is huge! I wonder how many girls they take here?

?: YOU THERE! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!

[A middle age, but relatively attractive man appears. His hair is black but gracefully greying. He's wearing a brown suit]

?: Halt right there. Who are you?

Phoenix: uh. M-My name is-

?: Quit your stuttering and spit it out already!

Phoenix: Phoenix Wright sir! Attorney at law!

Maya: And I'm Maya! Spirit Medium Sir!

?: Ah, you must be that kid's lawyer. Well you're wasting your time. She's guilty I tell you.

Phoenix: And um, who does say so?

Johnson: My name is Neil Johnson. I'm a teacher at this godforsaken place.

Phoenix: You say you work here. So you must have taught Jaime.

Johnson: That brat was a trouble maker. All of the students are on their best behavior when they come to my class, and if they aren't, they soon will be. But that…that wretched little annoyance. She just didn't know her place. I can't tell you the number of times I've had to send her to the mistress' office. She's guilty alright. I'd state that in ink!

Phoenix: Was she really all that bad? I mean, what did she do?

Johnson: She constantly spoke without being told to do so.

Phoenix:…And that's all?

Johnson: Children should be seen and not heard Mr. Wright. And any child who does not realize that deserves punishment.

Phoenix: So, you think she's guilty all because she spoke out of turn?

Johnson: Of course not. Anyone around here could tell you that she and the mistress never saw eye to eye. The good mistress would try and support my authority of the brat, but she would constantly fight her on it. They were always arguing about something or another. It was only a matter of time before Miss. Pollock snapped.

Phoenix: So, Jaime and Mistress Tally were always fighting?

Maya: I think we know why whoever the killer was chose Jaime to frame.

Johnson: I don't believe anyone was talking to you Miscreant!

Maya: HEY! I am not a child!

Johnson: Then act it.

Phoenix: (Perhaps we should go look somewhere else before this turns into a fight)

**January 2 10:10 AM  
Mistress Tally's office**

[A desk sits against the back wall, a few chairs and tables are scattered about the room. A line drawing is on the floor, showing the body position of Mistress Tally when she was killed. A medium sized dragon statue is sitting on the floor, covered in blood.]

Maya: So, this must have been where it happened. It's kind of cozy in here.

Phoenix: Cozy!? A murder just took place here last night!

Maya: Yeah, but you can't deny that the place has a certain…quality to it.

Phoenix: (She's right. I do feel very at ease here.)

?: HEY PAL! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE! THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!

Phoenix: (oh no, I know that voice)

?: DID YOU HERE ME PAL? HEY! YOU!?

Maya: Good morning Detective!

Gumshoe: What do you think you're doing here? THIS IS A CRIME SCENE!

Phoenix: We're just looking around on behalf of our client.

Gumshoe: Oh. You must be that poor girl's lawyer.

Maya: You mean Jaime Pullock? Yep!

Gumshoe: Poor kid, only 16 and already a murderer…

Phoenix: Hey! She's not a murderer…at least, she says she isn't.

Gumshoe: She gave us the same story pal. But, all the evidence points to her. Sorry to say it, but she's pulling your leg. She's guilty.

Phoenix: Can you tell us why? What sort of evidence is there stacked up against her?

Gumshoe: You know the rules pal. I can't give away any evidence.

Maya: Please detective. If Jaime really is innocent, you can help us prove it. You wouldn't want an innocent child to go to jail for murder would you?

Gumshoe: Well, when you put it that way…yeah. Alright, I'll give you some info, but don't tell anyone it was me.

Maya: Our lips are sealed.

Phoenix: Why don't you start by telling us about the night she was arrested?

Gumshoe: Well, the police were originally called here by Mistress Tally herself.

Phoenix: The mistress called the police!?

Maya: You mean she knew she was going to die?

Gumshoe: I guess it sort of looks like that. She never specified why she needed the police, just that someone needed to be arrested.

Phoenix: So what happened when the police arrived?

Gumshoe: Well, when they arrived they found the mistress dead. And a teacher, what was her name…oh yeah! A Mrs. Hani was standing in the hallway in shock. She said that she saw the suspect running from the room after hearing them arguing.

Phoenix: Wait! You mean there's a witness that saw Jaime running from the scene of the crime!?

Gumshoe: I'm afraid so pal. And that's not where the bad news ends.

Phoenix: What about the evidence? What sort of evidence did they find?

Gumshoe: Well, there's a whole bunch…I mean, it would be suspicious if this were a normal case, one of those, too much evidence sort of deals…but they're saying that since it's a kid, they expect her to be messy and leave a lot behind.

Maya: That's horrible.

Phoenix: But if there is so much evidence, shouldn't they still be considering a set-up?

Gumshoe: It's just…well some of the evidence is pretty hard to forge.

Phoenix: Like what?

Gumshoe: Look pal, I really shouldn't be saying anything.

Maya: Please detective! We need our best defense for this case, and we can't go walking into that courtroom blind.

Gumshoe: Look, I'll give you one thing ok. They found blood on one of the victim's shirts. It was shoved all the way at the bottom of the hamper but…a few students identified it as a shirt the suspect had been wearing at dinner.

Phoenix: That…that would be hard to forge.

Gumshoe: Look pal, that's all I can give you. And I definitely can't tell you that the records room is open and the suspects record is under scrutiny.

Maya: Thank you detective

[Exit Gumshoe stage left]

Maya: We should go check out that record Nick!

Phoenix: Hold up, we still haven't searched around this room yet.

Maya: Well hurry it up!

Phoenix: (What happened to being thorough so we don't walk in blind?)

Maya: This must have been the murder weapon.

Phoenix: It does appear that way. The killer must have used this statue to strike a blow to the victim's head.

Maya: Do you think that Jaime was strong enough to lift this?

Phoenix: She might have been. There's no way of knowing how heavy it is without picking it up, and we can't touch anything in the crime scene.

Maya: Aw, I wanted to see if you were as strong as a girl.

Phoenix: Look at the dust on this table.

Maya: They must not have cleaned very well in here.

Phoenix: But it looks like all the other tables were cleaned. Besides, this one has a circular shape in the middle of the dust. Like something was sitting on here undisturbed for a long time.

Maya: Maybe it was a lamp.

Phoenix: Why would they leave a lamp un touched?

Maya: I don't know! Maybe it was a sacred lamp.

Phoenix: (this is getting us nowhere)

**January 2 10:30 AM  
Records Room**

Maya: WOW! There sure are a lot of records in here. They must take care of a lot of girls!

Phoenix: I don't think so. It looks like at least ¾ of these are past students.

Maya: oh. Hey look, there's an open file on the table. Let's check it out.

?: Hold it right there! What do you think you're doing! *SANP*

[The file is closed and pulled away before Phoenix and Maya could look at it. A woman appears. She's got her brown hair pulled back in a power bun. She's wearing a 3-piece gray woman's suit. Her face is hard and stern]

Phoenix: Um…I'm think I'm looking at that folder?

?: Nice try buddy boy. I don't know who you are but this file is currently evidence in a police investigation. So no touching!

Maya: So that's Jaime's file.

?: Who are you ne'er-de-wells? And what are you doing in my school!?

Phoenix Wright: My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm Jaime Pollock's lawyer.

Hani: Oh. I see. My name is Jennifer Hani. I was a teacher and vice principle at this school. I am currently acting mistress until a replacement is hired.

Phoenix: So, as a teacher, you must have known Jaime Pollock.

Hani: What a silly question, of course I did. I knew her better as the vice principle however. She was always in trouble that one. Constantly picking fights with the other students, disrespecting authority, ignoring curfew. You name it, she did it.

Phoenix: You were the one who witnessed her fleeing the scene weren't you?

Hani: I've been instructed not to talk to anyone about that.

Phoenix: (I was afraid of that)

Maya: Please! You could help us prove Jaime innocent!

Hani: Why would I want to do such a thing as that!? She's guilty, I saw her with my own eyes! Jaime Pollock is guilty. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important work to do.

Phoenix: (aw man, she locked the file back in the cabinet.)

Maya: Don't worry Nick. I stole something from the folder before she snatched it up from us.

Phoenix: What did you get?

Maya: It looks like an emergency contact form and…huh!?

Phoenix: What!? What is it?

Maya: This card…it says that Edgeworth is her emergency contact.

Phoenix: What!? I don't believe it!

Maya: But why would Mr. Edgeworth be her emergency contact?

Phoenix: I haven't got a clue.

**January 2 10:50 AM  
Jaime's Dorm Room**

Phoenix: (WOAH! This place is a mess. It looks like the place was hit by a tornado)

Maya: Wow, Jaime sure is messy.

Phoenix: Could be…or maybe the police really tore this place apart.

Maya: YEAH! That shirt they found was at the bottom of the hamper. They must have really searched this place high and low.

Phoenix: Let's look around. Maybe we can find something they missed.

Maya: Book, book, book. Man, her desk is full of nothing but books. And all of them look really boring too, text books and such. Hang on, this looks interesting.

Phoenix: What is that?

Maya: It's a folder.

Phoenix: I mean what's inside the folder?

Maya: It's what appears to be a case file.

Phoenix: Let me see that. Hmm, a murder trial from 9 years ago. The victim was a Molly Pollock.

Maya: Hey, she must be related to Jaime!

Phoenix: The suspect was George Pollock.

Maya: Hey, he must be related to Jaime!

Phoenix: It says here that the suspect had shot his wife and killed her in a drunken rage, subsequently beating up their daughter.

Maya: Hey, you think that could be Jaime?

Phoenix: Maybe, it says here that the trial was pretty smooth. The prosecution was really strong and the defense, not so much. The judge was getting ready to make his verdict the next day, but he was never able to. Apparently the suspect had killed himself in the detention center that night.

Maya: Man, the lengths some people will go to to avoid jail.

Phoenix: Let's see, the defense attorney was a Frank Sims. And… (No way!)

Maya: What! What's it say Nick!?

Phoenix: It says that the junior prosecutor was…Miles Edgeworth!

Maya: So, you suppose that's how Jaime met Edgeworth? At that trial?

Phoenix: It makes sense. The daughter's name was withheld for security reasons, but if it was her, then that would explain how they met.

Maya: yeah but, how did he go from her father's prosecutor to her emergency contact?

Phoenix: That I can't tell you.

Phoenix: (Huh, what's that sticking out from the mattress? It's a letter. It's from Mistress Tally)

[The letter says: Dear Parent or Guardian of Jaime Pollock, Jaime has refused to follow curfew for the last time. If she refuses to follow our rules I would have no choice but to expel her. –Mistress Tally]

Maya: Weird, why would Jaime have had this letter under her bed?

Phoenix: That's not what's important about this letter. What is important is it establishes a motive for Jaime.

Maya: A motive? What do you mean?

Phoenix: Everyone knows the two had bad blood between them, but a threat of expulsion could just be the event to push their battle over the edge.

Maya: We can't let the prosecution know about this!

Phoenix: We can't hide evidence! THAT'S ILLEGAL!

Maya: But…but, if they find out about this letter…and they have a stronger motive….it just makes it harder for us to prove her innocent.

Phoenix: If she is innocent.

Maya: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE SHE'S INNOCENT!

Phoenix: I want to trust her, I do, but, there's just so much stacking up against her.

Maya: Oh come on Nick! We've dealt with worse before. We just gotta find out who really killed Mistress Tally. And prove that Jaime was framed!

Phoenix: You're right! This kind of stuff is exactly what a framer would do. We have to keep that in mind!

Maya: Huh?

Phoenix: What is it?

Maya: This picture on the bedside table…it…it's a picture of a young girl and Mr. Edgeworth!

Phoenix: What? Huh, it must be a young Jaime.

Maya: Why would Jaime have a picture of herself and Mr. Edgeworth?

Phoenix: I don't know. (If only she would talk about it)

Maya: It's really odd you know. Usually you have a picture of your family or friends on you bedside table, not previous prosecutors of your dad.

**January 2 11:10 AM  
Teacher's Lounge**

Maya: This lounge is really nice! Why can't our office be this nice Nick?

Phoenix: Do you have any idea how much this furniture must cost.

Maya: Oh don't be so stingy! You can afford this kind of luxury I'm sure.

Phoenix: (actually, I can barely afford moderation)

?: You must be the lawyers I've been hearing about.

[A young woman enters. She's wearing designer clothing and has her golden hair framing her face with curls.]

Phoenix: Uh…yeah. I guess. I'm Phoenix Wright. Attorney at law.

Maya: And I'm Maya. A spirit medium.

?: Oh! A spirit medium? Did you by chance happen to come and channel our dearly departed mistress?

Maya: …No. I'm just hear helping Nick.

Phoenix: And who might you be?

Georgess: Oh pardon my bad manners. My name is Gretchen Georgess. I'm a teacher here at the school.

Phoenix: So you must have taught Jaime Pollock correct?

Georgess: I'm afraid so.

Phoenix: W-Why are you afraid?

Georgess: I'm sure you've heard this before, but Jaime was a very troubled student. She had a real difficult time accepting authority. A lot of the girls here don't have a strong role model at home. But most of them attach to one of us, it's part of our job to be accessible to them. But Jaime…well, she never did. And so whenever anyone tried to put the law down she refused to accept it.

Maya: So, she never followed ANY of the rules?

Georgess: That's right. But we really can't blame the poor thing. You see, her parents…both died tragically. She must have been so mortified, and at such a young age.

Phoenix: (let's see, Jaime but have been about 7 when the trial happened)

Georgess: I tried to get close to her, we all did. But she would always push us away.

Maya: So she had trouble making personal connections? Maybe she has an illness!

Georgess: Oh no, she had friends a plenty. I mean, yes she did get into fights, but they were always out of good nature. She's sort of a…model, to our younger students. Albeit, not a good one. She would always get into fights with other older students who tried to take advantage of the younger ones. She really does have a good heart. Which is why I can't believe that she would do such a horrible thing.

Phoenix: Ms. Georgess, have you considered the possibility that maybe Jaime was framed for murder.

Georgess: Oh that couldn't be possible. Mrs. Hani saw her running from the crime scene. Not to mention all that evidence they found. I'm afraid that Jaime has done something irreversible. The poor thing. First a broken home, and now murder. If only I could have gotten through to her, maybe I could have helped her express her feelings in a more healthy way.

Maya: Don't worry Ma'am. It wasn't your fault Jaime killed the mistress.

Phoenix: (hey! Whose side are you on?)

Georgess: I wish that I could believe that Jaime had been framed, but no one else here would do such a thing.

Phoenix: You said no one would do such a thing. Do you mean no one would frame Jaime?

Georgess: I mean that no one would kill the mistress. She was a very kind woman. All of the students loved her, she had a…calming aura around her.

Phoenix: (A lot like her room I assume)

Georgess: Jaime was the only student to fight against the mistress' rulings.

Maya: But what about teachers? Were there any teachers that would want to kill her?

Georgess: Oh heavens no! We all loved her too. She always respected our authority over the children. She was also very understanding about personal problems, often times offering raises to a faculty member that she knew was struggling financially. She was a saint really.

Phoenix: (and the bad news piles on. I really hope Jaime is telling us the truth).

**January 2 12:00  
Detention Center**

Jaime: Hey you're back! So did you find the killer?

Maya: Unfortunately no.

Phoenix: And what's worse is that the evidence against you has just been piling up.

Jaime: Oh…

Phoenix: I wanted to ask you about the murder weapon. The dragon statue.

Jaime: Oh that thing? It was Mistress Tally's lucky figure. Every time you entered her office you had to touch it, to make sure you would have a good conversation.

Maya: How heavy is it?

Jaime: How should I know? I've only ever touched it. I've never picked it up before.

Phoenix: You know, the teachers at the school really don't like you.

Jaime: Yeah I know. If they wouldn't make such stupid rules, we wouldn't have an issue.

Phoenix: What kind of stupid rules? It seems like they were all pretty normal to me.

Jaime: Well for one is Mr. Johnson's stupid no talking rule. I mean, how is anyone supposed to learn anything if they can't ask any questions!? He just sits at the front of the room for an hour and a half lecturing us about history. It's so horrible I feel like I'm going to die!

Maya: Yeah, he was pretty annoying.

Phoenix: So you talked in class because you were going mad from boredom.

Jaime: Yeah…well…that's part of the reason.

Phoenix: (I bet the other part is just to annoy him)

Phoenix: Jaime, I want to talk to you about Edgeworth. And I want you to tell me the truth.

Jaime: I have nothing to say. I've never met the guy.

Phoenix: I find that very hard to believe.

Jaime: Oh yeah? How come huh? What makes you think I've met the Edgeworth character of yours?

Phoenix: This right here. This is a case file about a murder trial that happened 9 years ago. The victim was shot and the suspect killed himself before the verdict was given. They were a married couple, by the name of Pollock.

Jaime: eep!

Phoenix: And the prosecutor of that case was Miles Edgeworth.

Jaime: So what!? You can't prove that I was connected to that trial. I'm sure I'm not the only Pollock around her.

Phoenix: The file clearly states that a seven year old daughter was involved, and that's right about the age you would have been back then.

Jaime: You still can't prove it was me! How do you even know my parents are dead huh?

Phoenix: Because someone told us. Ms. Georgess told us in fact.

_Georgess: You see, her parents…both died tragically. She must have been so mortified, and at such a young age._

Phoenix: It's pretty obvious that you were the daughter in this case, which means you must have met Edgeworth.

[Jaime is taken aback and a psy-lock is broken]

Jaime: Alright. So I met the man nine years ago.

Phoenix: (Finally, we're getting somewhere)

Jaime: So what though!? So what if I met him nine years ago. That doesn't mean anything.

Phoenix: Then at what point did he tell you to call me when you had trouble hm?

Jaime: Well, o-obviously it was after the trial was over. He gave me your number just in case. See since he's a prosecutor, he gave me your info for if I need a defense attorney, like now.

Phoenix: I find that story very hard to believe.

Jaime: Oh? And why's that? Why don't you believe I got your card nine years ago?

Phoenix: Because, nine years ago I wasn't an attorney yet!

Jaime: Wh-WHAAAAAAT!? But you're so old!

Phoenix: (h-hey!) Obviously this means that you must have known or at least met Edgeworth sometime within the last few years.

[Jaime flinches and another lock is broken]

Jaime: Ok…ok fine. Yeah I just got things messed up. See he had given me a card earlier, just for a different attorney. I met him about…um…a year ago, yeah! And he told me that the other guy was out of business, and so he gave me your card instead. That's what happened. Honest!

Phoenix: When will you learn that lying to me won't work.

Jaime: I'm not lying to you! IT'S THE TRUTH!

Phoenix: Really, because I have reason to believe that you've been in contact with Edgeworth over the last nine years, and not just passing meetings either.

Jaime: What do you mean!? Where's your proof!?

Phoenix: My proof is right here!

Jaime: W-what is that?

Phoenix: This is an emergency contact form pulled from your file. And it clearly names Miles Edgeworth as your emergency contact. Now tell me, why would you have a man you had not contact with as your contact?

[Jaime clenches up and a third lock is broken]

Jaime: Ok…ok…I got this. See, when I was put in the school, I didn't have any family or what not. So I just put him down as the contact because, well, because he was the only person's name I knew. See, I was young and didn't retain information well, so when I got there, I just put down the first person who came to mind you see.

Phoenix: And why were you sent to the school?

Jaime: Well, because I had no parents! So obviously the state just sent me to the school.

Phoenix: And why didn't they send you to a foster home?

Jaime: Well…b-because….um

Phoenix: Maybe it's because they state didn't send you there. Maybe it was- Miles Edgeworth!

[Jaime takes a hard hit. The fourth lock is broken. Only one remains]

Jaime: You…you can't prove that! I…He…I DIDN'T KNOW HIM OK?

Phoenix: Oh I think you did.

Jaime: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HM!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNEW MILES!?

Phoenix: This picture. It was on your bedside table. It's you and Edgeworth. Why would you have this besides your bed if Edgeworth was just a faint acquaintance?

[Jaime looks down defeated. The last lock is broken and the chains disappear]

Jaime: Alright…you win. I'll talk. After the case…like I said, I had no one. I didn't have any family members, no friends of the family either. Neither of my parents had a will, so they didn't know what to do with me. You were right, they were going to send me to a foster home but…the Miles stopped them. He…he said he'd take responsibility for me. And so he became my legal guardian. He, he gave me a second start. I was homeschooled by my mom but we couldn't get much done without the money to spend on materials, and my father refused to allow me to go to school. He spent all our money on booze. Miles sent me to Hathaway's so that I could get a good education. They really have the best private schooling around. I…He can't know what's going on. I can't let him down ok? So promise me, promise you won't tell him.

Phoenix: (I never would have expected Edgeworth to do such a thing like that.) I promise I won't say anything. But he works in the prosecution office, he might find out any way.

Jaime: He's just been so good to me, I can't let him know I'm caught up in this. If he finds out about everything that happens at school…he'll be so disappointed.

Phoenix: Is that why hid this letter.

Jaime: Where did you find that!?

Phoenix: It was under your bed.

Jaime: Under my bed…that can't be.

Phoenix: What? Why not?

Jaime: I…I hide all my letters in my dresser, not under my bed.

Phoenix: Then…how did this get there.

Maya: Hey I know! Maybe like you said it gives a strong motive for Jaime.

Jaime: You make that sound like good news…

Maya: Don't you see, the real killer must have hidden this there hoping to provide evidence to the police.

Jaime: Hey, that's not a bad idea. Which letter is it?

Phoenix: It's a threat of expulsion for missing curfew.

Jaime: But…I never got a letter about that.

Maya: Maybe it's a fake!

Jaime: YEAH! Maybe the killer forged it! Is there any way you can check that?

Phoenix: There's no way we can, the prosecutors could though.

Jaime: But If we give them the letter, then, they'll have more evidence against me.

Phoenix: There may be a way to get it checked out without condemning you. But it all depends on how the trial goes tomorrow.

Jaime: Please do you best Mr. Wright. I can't let Miles down.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
